One for Each Day of the Year
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup somehow manages to forget his' and Jack's one year anniversary as boyfriends. He has an entire year to make it up. That's 365 days. Question is, what does he do? Better yet, will it work?
1. You just crossed the line

One for Each Day of the Year

Hiccup sighed as he stared at Jack. The younger boy had his arms crossed and was glaring at him.

"I already apologized! What more do you want?!" Hiccup yelled in exasperation.

Jack threw his arms up, "Yeah, you're sorry! Big whoop! YOU LIED TO ME!"

Hiccup stared at him, "Lied? I didn't lie!"

Jack shot him an upset look.

Hiccup reached out to grab his arm, but Jack moved.

"What did I lie about?!"

Jack bit his lips as he played with the string of his hoodie, "You said you were going over to Astrid's because of some big test you had. I saw you at that concert in the park!"

Hiccup's eyes widened.

"And before you ask, Elsa took me. She was going to take Anna, but Kristoff broke his leg a few weeks ago, and Anna didn't want him to move too much...said she was gonna nurse him to health...we left half an hour after you left. The minute we got there, we saw the two of you. ASTRID LIVES RIGHT ACROSS FROM THE PARK IT WAS HELD!"

Hiccup sighed, "She bought the tickets! It was her idea! WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?!"

"BECAUSE YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH, YOU FORGOT IT WAS OUR ANNIVERSARY!" Jack snapped, tears flowimg from his icy orbs.

He walked away.

Hiccup's eyes widened.

He ran over to his calendar, and sure enough, there in big bold letters was:

**MY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY WITH JACK! SPEND THE DAY TOGETHER, NO MATTER WHAT! **

He slapped himself for not noticing it before.

He walked out and saw Jack with a backpack, "Where are you going?"

Jack didn't look at him as he replied, "I'm staying with Merida. We've both messed up before, but you just crossed the line."

Hiccup wanted to move, but found himself frozen as Jack slammed the door close.

He snapped out his shocked trance and ran out in time to see Jack leave on his pale blue, white and silver motorcycle.

**Review! **

**Kura: Oh, Hiccup, how could you?!**

**Sakura: Well, this is a dramatic start. Tell us what you think the title refers to. Who knows, one of you may be right. **


	2. We met in Scotland

One for Each Day of the Year

"I can't believe I forgot! H-how could I forget?!" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel shrugged. They were at Kristoff's house. Astrid, Elsa, Anna, Eugene and Kristoff stared at Hiccup.

"How did you even forget? You wrote it down!" Anna said as loud knocking came through.

"Come-" Kristoff began.

"HADDOCK, YE IDIOT!" Merida kicked the door open.

"In." Kristoff finished lamely.

Merida marched over to Hiccup, grabbed him by the front of his shirt, and started to shake him rapidly. "HOW DARE YE BREAK MY BEST FRIEND'S HEART?!"

Hiccup looked at the others for help, but they didn't move.

"I a-al-re-ready sa-a-aid so-o-or-ry! Pl-ea-ease s-to-o-o-p sha-a-aking me-e-e-e!" Hiccup somehow managed to get out. Merida dropped him.

He panted and glared at the others.

"So?" Merida glared at him, "FIX IT!"

Hiccup sighed, "How?"

Merida shot him an unimpressed look. "Ye really don't know him."

"And you do?" Astrid sneered, "So Hiccup forgot! He'll get over it!"

Merida growled, "He was MY friend FIRST!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Elsa asked. Merida just smirked.

"It means he's like my brother. We met in Scotland."

_FLASHBACK! _

_Merida sighed as she saw her mother leave. Just another great day at Bear Elementary. _

_She was in kindergarten, her teacher was Mrs. Whitler, or Mrs. Witch as the older kids called her. _

_The old woman was currently talking to a man. Merida looked over at them, and saw a large brown eye peak out at her befire disappearing behind the man. The man stepped aside and shoved a young boy in. Merida was shocked to see streaks of white in his brown hair. _

_"Class!" Mrs. Whitler said, getting the others attention, "We have a new student. This is Jackson Frost Overland. He came all the way from America." _

_"So he can't speak Scottish!" A boy, Merida forgot his first name, but knew his last was Macintosh. _

_Jackson looked down. _

_Mrs. Whitler glared at Young Macintosh, "Be nice! Sit anywhere dearie." _

_She walked away. _

_Jackson looked around. He didn't know where to go. And he spoke perfect English! It's not his fault he doesn't have a Scottish accent..._

_He walked around and eventually sat in the reading circle, near the corner. He grabbed a book and opened it. _

_Merida looked over at him, shrugged, and went back to her toys. _

_That is, until she heard laughing. _

_She looked over and saw Young Macintosh, Wee Dingwall, and Young Maguffin all teasing Jack. Well, Young Macintosh was, the other two just watched and did nothing to stop him. _

_"Aw, is the little freak gonna cry?!" Young Macintosh laughed. He held up the book and laughed. _

_Jackson held back his tears as he reached over to grab the book. _

_"GIVE IT BACK!" He yelled. _

_Young Macintosh sneered as he held Jackson back. He saw the tears in his eyes and laughed loudly, "AW, HE'S CRYING!" _

_Merida stood up and walked over, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" _

_Young Macintosh scoffed, "Step aside Merida, you're just a girl." _

_Just a girl?_

_Did he just..._

_Merida growled and jumped him. Out of shock, he fell over. _

_Jackson ran out of the way and crawled into a cupboard. He closed the door enough so he could still see. _

_The two boys with Young Macintosh left quickly, having more brains than their friend. _

_Rule number 1, never, under any circumstances, do you ever, EVER, call Merida "Just a girl." _

_Merida smiled as the other boy groaned from where he was. Grabbing the book, she looked at it. It was a book she hadn't seen. At least not before. The words were odd, but the pictures were cool. _

_She looked around and saw a familiar brown eye from the cupboard. _

_She walked over just as it slammed shut. She knocked on it and it opened slowly. "Here." _

_Jackson smiled slightly at the book. _

_Merida looked at him. _

_Jackson stared back at her. _

_"Aren't ye coming out?" Merida asked. _

_Jackson shook his head._

_"I don't bite." _

_Jackson frowned, "Imma a freak." _

_Merida frowned at that, "Yer just special." _

_Jackson shook his head. _

_Merida looked around and smiled. She opened the other cupboard and crawled in. Now she and Jackson were face to face. _

_"Tell me anout yerself." _

_Jackson narrowed his eyes, trying to look menacing, but it came off as cute. "Why?" _

_"Ye look like ye need a friend." _

_Jackson bit his lip. Slowly, he nodded, "What do ya wanna know?" _

_"Why is your like that?" _

_"I was born that way, but my parents didn't want a freak son, so they left me." _

_"Then they aren't yer family."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Family always looks out for each other. We accept each other, for all our flaws. We'll always stick together. That's a real family, who was that man then? Santa?" _

_Jackson giggled, "Close. He was North, I guess you can say he's my daddy now." _

_Merida smiled, "I'm Merida DunBroch!" _

_"Jackson Frost Overland!" _

_The two kids continued to talk and laugh until Mrs. Whitler shooed them out of the cupboard. _

_Merida and Jack, as she learned was what he preferred to be called, had grown close quickly. _

_Merida waved to him as North picked him up. Elinor watched as she did. _

_"I see ye made a new friend." _

_Merida nodded, "Mum, what's a...a..." _

_She thought about the word and whispered it to her mother. Elinor looked at her and smiled, "It's a..." _

_END FLASHBACK! _

"Okay," Eugene said, "you know Jack. What does that have to do with aanything."

"It means, I know the one thing Hiccup here can to get Jack back." Merida smirked.

Hoccup looked at her,"I'll do anything, tell me what it is."

Merida smiled, "Jack..."

**Review! **

**Overland Haddock and Guest, not even close! Next chapter will reveal what it is, so you all have one more chance to guess. What does Hiccup have to do for 365 days? **


	3. Like winter, you are beautiful

One for Each Day of the Year

Hiccup turned to Merida, "What?"

She smirked. "One word. Haiku."

She got up and left.

"Poetry? I suck at poetry!" Hiccup whined, "The best thing I made was one of those roses are red poems..."

Rapunzel snorted as she giggled.

Hiccup glared at her.

How was he gonna write 365 poems that had seventeen syllables?

Why did it have to be poetry?!

"I suggest ye get started, and you have to write them, yerself, no cheating!" Merida called through the open window, "Bye!"

* * *

Jack sighed as he poked Merida's old stuffed bear. Her mother had made it for her, when she was four.

Apparently, they had gone camping, when a bear decided to invade their campsite.

Merida was freaked out, so in order to help her get over her slight phobia, Elinor had made her a teddy bear, which, oddly enough, was named ELINOR.

"I'm back!" Merida walked over to him.

Jack looked at her, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, I just told him he had a year to fix his mistake."

"Why a year?"

"Because."

"That's not a...you know what, never mind."

Merida smirked as she saw the familiar book.

_Mou shitte ita.* _

While the title was in Japanese, the whole book iitself, was in English.

* * *

Hiccup sighed.

Damn you Merida.

Why couldn't she just beat the crap out of him?

No, she had to make him do, the one thing he couldn't.

Be poetic.

'Damn it...' Hiccup groaned, 'this is stupid! Why can't Jack and I have sorry sex?'

He looked at the blank sheet of paper.

It's not that he didn't know how a haiku worked, he just had no idea what to write.

'I guess I can start with snow, he loves snow.'

Hiccup bit his lips.

'Okay, how about..."Gentle, soft, falling from the sky in a..." ah, fuck this!'

Hiccup threw his pen down.

He stared at a picture of him and Jack.

Grumbling, he picked the pen back up, and began to write.

* * *

That night, when Merida was checking the mail, she found a card for Jack.

The back just said, 'To Jack. HHH.'

Smirking, she ran to the guest room where Jack was staying. As soon as she got there, she dropped the smirk and opened the door.

Jack looked up at her, "What's up?"

Merida handed over the card.

"Here," she smiled, "I have a feeling yer gonna like it."

Jack stared as she left.

He opened the card, pulled put the small note, and went red.

**Jackson Overland Frost, **

**Like the snow in winter, **

**You are beautiful. **

**HHH. **

* * *

Hiccup sighed. 1 down, 364 to go.

**Review!**

***Japanese. It's from Kanon's Last Regrets. It means, "To keep going on with a smile." **

**Ha! Yes! Haikus! I love them! **

**But they are kinda hard to write. I have to keep mouthing the words, but it's fun. It's fun. **

**So, those who guessed, sorry. You were wrong. But nice try! **

**Okay, so we are accepting themes to write about. **

**Well, for HICCUP to write. **


End file.
